cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Melon Heads
Melon Heads is the name given to the legendary beings that live in the forests of Michigan, Connecticut, and Ohio. Different variations of the legend attribute different origins. The creatures are said to appear remotely human with bulbous, melon-like heads. Origins Ohio The Melon heads were originally abandoned children that a scientist by the name of Dr. Crow decided to "take care of" at his facility in Kirtland, Ohio. While the children stayed at the facility, Dr. Crow performed torturous experiments on them. What got them the name "Melon Heads" was when Dr. Crow injected chemicals into their brains, which caused their craniums to grotesquely grow. Because of the abnormal growth, they developed hydrocephalus, which caused them to become mentally retarded and insane. After years of abuse, the Melon Heads brutally killed Dr. Crow and burned down his facility. Michigan The melon heads of Michigan are said to reside around Felt Mansion, although they have also been reportedly seen in in southern forested areas of Ottawa County. According to one story, they were originally children with hydrocephalus who lived at the Junction Insane Asylum near Felt Mansion. The story explains that, after enduring physical and emotional abuse, they became feral mutants and were released into the forests surrounding the asylum. The Allegan County Historical Society asserts that the asylum never existed, although it was at one point a prison. Connecticut Several variations of the Melon Head myths can be found in Fairfield County, Connecticut. Most instances can be found in Trumbull, Shelton, Stratford and Monroe, but other instances can be found in Seymour, Easton, Weston, Oxford, Milford, and Southbury. There are two primary Connecticut variations. According to the first variation of the myth, Fairfield County was the location of an asylum for the criminally insane that burned down in the fall of 1960, resulting in the death of all of the staff and most of the patients with 10-20 inmates unaccounted for, supposedly having survived and escaped to the woods. The legend states that the Melon Heads' appearance is the result of them having resorted to cannibalism in order to survive the harsh winters of the region, and due to inbreeding, which in turn caused them to develop hydrocephalus. According to the second variation, the Melon Heads are descendants of a Colonial era family from Shelton-Trumbull who were banished after accusations of witchcraft were made against them causing them to retreat to the woods. As with the first legend, this variation attributes the appearance of the Melon Heads to inbreeding. Another variation of the tale can be found here. Aftermath Ohio After the murder of the sadistic mad scientist by the name of Dr. Crow, the Melon Heads decided to inhabit the forests of Crybaby Bridge. To survive, the Melonheads feast on any animals that they hunted down. Because of their paranoia of society, the Melonheads kill and cannibalize any one that sees them. To keep the Melon Heads cult to keep going, they have kept impregnating each other which soon lead to inbreeding, making the offspring even more retarded and lunatic. Michigan The legend says that the children devised a plan to escape and kill the doctor that abused them. It is said that the children had no place to hide the body, so they cut it up in small pieces which they hid around the Mansion. Rumors exist that teenagers who had broken into the mansion saw ghosts of the children and claimed to see shadows of the killing of the doctor through the light coming from an open door. The legend has spread throughout the region, even becoming the subject of a 2011 film simply titled The Melonheads, which is based around the West Michigan legend. 'Other' Generally the legend say that the Melon Heads allegedly prey upon humans who wander into their territory. Videos Category:Humanoids Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Primates Category:Mammals Category:Herbivores Category:Urban Legend Category:Apes Category:Carnivore Category:Ohio